The new intern
by Dying Angel1
Summary: A new intern comes to Las Vegas with a striking resemblance to Catherine. Could they be related or not? C/G, N/OC, W/S
1. Default Chapter

A beautiful woman with strawberry blond and piercing blue eyes wearing tight denim jeans that slightly flared out at the bottom, boots, a blue tank top and a denim jacket over it entered Grissom's office.  
  
"You must be Michelle, the new intern." Grissom said as he gave her a small smile.  
  
"Um. yah. That would be me. You can call me Mitch" She said with a small smile.  
  
"You were highly recommended and having reviewed your file I want to say welcome to the team." Grissom said with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You'll meet the rest of the time in a few minutes. I'll show you the way to the break room." Grissom said. Grissom stood up and walked towards the break room with Michelle behind him.  
  
They entered the room to see Sara, Nick, Catherine, and Warrick sitting around drinking coffee.  
  
"Hey Gris!" they all greeted as he entered the room.  
  
"You guys this is Michelle, she's the new intern from Miami." Grissom said as he led Mitch forward.  
  
"Hi." They all greeted.  
  
"I have to finish some work. Your shift starts in twenty minutes." Grissom said before he left the room. Mitch sat down crossed her legs.  
  
"I'm Sara." Sara said as she flashed her a smile.  
  
"Hey, you can call me Mitch." Mitch said as she smiled back.  
  
"Warrick."  
  
"And I'm Nick." Nick said as he flashed his famous Texas smile. Mitch smiled back as she felt her self turn slightly red.  
  
"Catherine?" Mitch whispered as her eyes fell on Catherine.  
  
"Do you know each other?" Warrick asked.  
  
"I don't know, hasn't Catherine told any of you about her past?" Mitch asked quietly as her eyes turned icy and furious.  
  
"Michelle." Catherine said as she stared back. Sara looked between Mitch and Catherine and noticed a lot of similarities.  
  
"You two aren't related are you?" Nick asked.  
  
Author's Note: Cliff hanger! Hope you like this chapter! Please review! 


	2. My sister

"I guess that she hasn't." Mitch said as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, she felt her eyes water but she forced it back.  
  
"So you two are related?" Warrick asked.  
  
"She's my younger sister." Catherine said quietly.  
  
"WHAT!" Sara, Nick and Warrick shouted out at the same time.  
  
"Well you better believe it." Mitch said as she closed her eyes and held the tears that threatened to fall any minute.  
  
"Oh, shifts over." Nick said as he glanced at the watch. Grissom entered the room carrying folders.  
  
"Alright, Nick, Warrick and Michelle can work on the homicide case and Sara and Catherine are with me." Grissom said. Then they all split up.  
  
Catherine entered the locker room to grab her things before she left when she saw Mitch sitting on the bench with her head in her hands, she saw a bottle of pills beside her. Catherine cautiously walked towards her.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Catherine asked as she sat down beside her.  
  
"Why should you care." Mitch lashed out as she grabbed the bottle of pills and stood up.  
  
"I'm your sister I have the right to care."  
  
"You didn't seem to care when you left home, left me alone to be, to be used to let dad's anger out when he came home drunk huh?" Mitch said bitterly as she shoved the bottle of pills into her bag. Catherine sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"So you just left me alone! To be beaten every day! So you wouldn't have to hear my screams as dad hit me until I fell unconscious? Is that why you left! So you could escape his beatings and let me be the one to take it for you?!" Mitch snarled.  
  
"You know the only thing that kept me living was the thought that after two more years I would be on my own. I could leave just like how you left." Mitch finished as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Michelle, please. I want us to start over. You're my sister and I want you to be a part of my life and I want to be a part of your life." Catherine said. Michelle laughed bitterly before she looked into Catherine's eyes.  
  
"You know how many times people have told me that? Just to find out that they never meant it and they just hurt me again and again until there was nothing else to hurt. So why should you be different." Michelle asked harshly.  
  
"Because I'm your sister."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. You've left me once so why can't you do it again?" Michelle said as she grabbed her bag, then she left the room.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if my chapters r short, I'll try to make it longer next time. Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are great! 


	3. Sickness

Michelle entered her new house, her eyes still filled with tears. She threw her bag on the couch and headed up the stairs towards her bedroom. She pulled of her clothes and entered the washroom. She went into the tub and sighed feeling the warm water soothe her body. She closed her eyes and went underneath the water.  
  
After she took a bath she slipped put of the tub and pulled on a pair of lose sweat pants and a black spaghetti strapped shirt. Then she lay on her bed and flipped on the TV.  
  
A month later.  
  
"Hey Mitch." Nick greeted as he flashed Mitch a smile.  
  
"Hey." Mitch replied not looking up from the folder in front of her.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Nick asked.  
  
"A couple of hours." Mitch replied as she looked up.  
  
"Wow, Looks like you haven't slept in days." Nick said as he saw the dark rings underneath Michelle's eyes.  
  
"I haven't been able to sleep for a while." Mitch replied.  
  
"Why not?" Nick asked worriedly as he sat down beside her.  
  
"I've been having nightmares." Mitch said as she put her head in her hands and closed her tired eyes.  
  
"About what?" Nick asked softly.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Mitch whispered.  
  
"Try me." Nick said.  
  
"I have to go." Mitch said before she stood up and left the room leaving Nick confused.  
  
Mitch entered her room and sat down on her bed. She walked towards the full length mirror and pulled up her shirt. She winced as she saw the scar on her back. Her father had been very drunk and had hit her with his belt. She pulled her shirt back down and went down to her kitchen.  
  
She was making coffee when a sharp pain ran through her stomach, she gasped for air as breathing became hard for her, her coffee mug fell on the floor and shattered. She fell to the floor hitting her head on the counter knocking her unconscious.  
  
Mitch was knocked out of her unconsciousness when her cell phone rang. She reached for it breathing hard and answered it.  
  
"Hello." She answered.  
  
"Michelle! Where are you! You're late." Grissom shouted on the other line.  
  
"Gil, I don't, I don't think I can make it. I, I need, help, help, now." Mitch managed to say in between gasps for air before she dropped the phone and fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
Grissom put don his phone and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"What is it?" Sara asked. She had become best friends with Mitch in the past few weeks.  
  
"Michelle's in trouble, she sounded like she was in pain." Grissom said.  
  
"What! I'm going with you." Catherine shouted as she stood up.  
  
"We're all going." Sara said before they all stood up and followed Grissom out of the room.  
  
They all rushed into Michelle's house through an open window. They searched the house when Nick finally found Michelle on the kitchen floor. Grissom immediately called 911. An ambulance arrived a few minutes later and brought Michelle to the hospital.  
  
Catherine was sitting in the waiting room with the others when finally the doctor walked towards them.  
  
"Are you the family of Michelle Willows?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Catherine said.  
  
"I'm Doctor Watson. I'll be treating Michelle." He said.  
  
"How is she?" Nick asked.  
  
"Did you know that she had an eating disorder, and apparently too much stress and lack of sleep? Anyways she suffered from stress, lack of sleep and her eating disorder to make it worse. She hasn't had a proper meal in more then a week." Doc. Watson said.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Catherine asked worriedly.  
  
"We'll have to keep her for a week to observe her and give her the proper amount of food and rest." He replied.  
  
"Can we see her?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yes, but before you go see her I need to know something. Did she ever receive beatings when she was young?" Doc. Watson asked. All eyes turned to Catherine who had turned quiet.  
  
Author's Note: Mwahahaha! Another cliff hanger! Please review! Thanks to all the reviewers! I'll mention them in the next chapter! 


	4. Author's Note' i'm just evil! hahaha!

Author's Note: I know this isn't a chapter. Hehehehe *grins evilly* To tell you the truth I'm done writing Chapter 4. I just want you, my dear, dear * put on a sickly sweet smile* readers, reviewers to, well, *grins evilly once again* SUFFER! Mwahahahahahaha! And you can't do anything to change make me change my mind. *smirks*smirks* So if I get maybe one more review or two or three more reviews I'll post the fourth chapter. Wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! All I want is a few more reviews. Okay that's a lie, but I would really, really appreciate it if I got a few more reviews before I put up the fourth chapter but to those who did review I wanna say thank you! You guys mean so much, *sniffs as eyes water* But then again maybe not, just kdidng! *laughs* okay hope u guys enjoy the fourth chapter, which I won't post in a few, I don't know weeks? Months or maybe NEVER! Just kidding! I just like keeping you guys in suspense. ( 


	5. The truth

Author's Note: I want to thank all the reviewers!  
  
Irina- I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Pyroangel32- I'm writing as fast as I can!  
  
cRaZyPiXiE- Sorry if I left you in another cliff hanger. I'm just pure evil *smirk*smirk*  
  
Elle- glad u like the story and I'll updates as soon as I can.  
  
MissyJane- Glad u find my story interesting!  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi- Yay! I'm glad u like this story 2!  
  
The Madhatter- Thanks for reviewing! I'm, glad you like this story! I won't keep you in suspense for so long. But get ready for more cliff hangers in the future!  
  
j. gard- yay! Someone reviewed! I love you sooooooo much! Okay not that much! Glad you like my humor! Thanks to you I'll post this chapter today! Glad you like this story! I want to thank all of u! Hope u like this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catherine said nothing for awhile.  
  
"Yes, since she was seven. Why?" Catherine managed to say.  
  
"Follow me, she's asleep right now so I'll show you." Doc. Watson said before he lead then into a hospital room. They saw Michelle in the hospital gown. She was in a deep slumber with IV attached to her. He turned Michelle on her front and opened the back of her gown. Nick, Sara and Warrick gasped as they saw the faded scar that ran across her. Doc. Watson closed the back of the gown and turned her on her back once more.  
  
"You can visit her tomorrow." Doc. Watson said. They all nodded and left the room a bit dazed from what they had just found out. They quietly headed back to the lab and sat down.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Nick said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I, I, Michelle and I agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone about this." Catherine said.  
  
"Well know that we know, I think that we have a right to know about it." Sara said.  
  
"It's a long story." Catherine said.  
  
"We have time." Warrick said.  
  
"It all started after he started to get less pay and so he got drunk and took out his anger on me, my mom and Michelle. Michelle was seven and I was sixteen."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Catherine's father entered the house with the smell of alcohol; he slammed the door shut behind him and stormed into Michelle's room. Michelle whimpered as she moved away from her father.  
  
"No, daddy. Please." Michelle whimpered before he grabbed her and threw the on the floor and kicked her. Michelle screamed in pain as tears fell down her face. Catherine ran into the room and pulled her father away from Michelle.  
  
"Dad! Stop it!" Catherine shouted.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" he shouted, then he slammed Catherine to the wall and slapped her.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I left home when I was sixteen, I was stupid and I did everything I could to get away from the beatings, I came back after a few years but they were gone." Catherine finished.  
  
"So you left your sister to be beaten by your dad?" Nick asked in disbelief. Catherine stayed silent.  
  
"No wonder she stays out of your way." Nick hissed as he stood up fury showing in his eyes.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that." Grissom hissed back as he stood up as well.  
  
"She left her and she doesn't have the decency to tell us about her until she comes here!" Nick spat as he clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"She admitted that what she did was wrong! Why can't you accept the fact that she's not perfect! Everyone's done something stupid and wrong in their life! Well this is hers and she was decent enough to admit it!" Grissom roared.  
  
"I'm leaving." Nick growled before he grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. Catherine flinched at the sound, she closed her eyes not wanting to let the tears out.  
  
"Cath, are you okay?" Grissom asked softly as he knelt down beside her.  
  
"I have to go." Catherine said as she stood up, she walked out of the room leaving Grissom staring at her retreating figure.  
  
"You love her don't you?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Yah, I do." Grissom whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't let her go." Sara whispered, hurting herself with those simple words. She swallowed back her tears as she watched Grissom run after Catherine. When he was gone she felt a tear fall down her face, she wiped away and stood up.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Warrick asked. Sara had confided in him about her crush on Grissom.  
  
"Yah, I'll be fine." Sara lied as she forced a smile on her face. She wouldn't cry, not here.  
  
"Drive carefully." Warrick said.  
  
"Thanks." Sara said before she walked out leaving Warrick alone. Warrick sighed and fixed his stuff before he left too.  
  
Author's Note: Heheheh! Aren't we expecting some romance in the future chapters! Yay! Nick is so cute! 


	6. Rejection

Author's Note: Yay! I have 24 reviews! I love you guys!  
  
Grissom followed Catherine to her house, he got of the car and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Linds, where's your mom?" he asked when Lindsey opened the door.  
  
"She up stairs." Lindsey said.  
  
"Thanks." Grissom said before he walked up the stairs. He entered Catherine's room to see her lying on the bed crying softly. He closed the door behind him and sat down beside her. He had never seen Cath cry in his whole life. He gently hugged her, she snuggled closer to him and cried harder. Grissom whispered soothing words to her while rubbing her back softly. Catherine finally stopped crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got your shirt wet." Catherine said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"That's okay." Grissom said as he gave her a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Catherine said as she gave him a smile. Grissom and Catherine got lost in each others eyes, soon they moved forward, their lips were barely an inch away. Then they kissed, they both felt electricity surge through their body's. Catherine wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck while Grissom wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Catherine woke up beside Grissom, all the nights events came flooding back to her. Grissom yawned as he opened his eyes. Catherine smiled as she looked into Grissom's eyes, Grissom smiled back and kissed her softly.  
  
"Do you regret what we did last night?" Grissom asked.  
  
"No, do you?" Catherine asked as she pulled on her clothes.  
  
"No, well we better get to work." Grissom said as he put on his own clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle's eyes fluttered open, she sat up to see Nick fast asleep in the chair beside her holding her hand. She smiled softly. Nick lifted his eyes to see Michelle's blue eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nick asked softly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Better." Michelle replied. Soon they were just staring at each others eyes. Nick moved closer till they were barely an inch apart.  
  
"I love you." Nick whispered before his lips met hers, Michelle returned the kiss, she suddenly pulled back and pushed him away.  
  
"Michelle what's wrong?" Nick asked.  
  
"Go, just go." Michelle said softly.  
  
"Why, what did I do?" Nick asked. Michelle didn't reply. Nick stood up.  
  
"What did I do? All I ever did was love you." Nick said sadly, then he walked out of the room.  
  
"Love me, that's what you did wrong." Michelle whispered as a tear fell down her pale face.  
  
Author's Note: Wahhhh! That was such a sad chap for Nick! I can't believe I just wrote that! Well, what can I do. Please review! I'm really sorry if the chapters are short. 


	7. Forgiveness

A few weeks later Michelle was released from the hospital. She entered the lab wearing denim jeans, boots and a blue tank top underneath her leather jacket. Nick stood up and left the room. Sarah looked down as tears threatened to fall down her face.  
  
"What's with Nick? He seemed pretty pissed." Warrick stated as he entered the room. Sarah kept in the tears and looked up.  
  
"Maybe he's having a bad day." Michelle said.  
  
"Must be." Warrick said.  
  
"Mitch, may I talk to you for a while?" Catherine asked. Mitch nodded and followed her out of the room and into an empty room.  
  
"Mitch, I wanna apologize for leaving you. I'm sorry I left you alone. You can be mad at me but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Catherine said.  
  
"It's okay." Michelle replied.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Catherine asked as she saw Mitch's teary eyes. Michelle burst into tears, Catherine rushed to her side and hugged her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Catherine asked worriedly.  
  
"Nick." Mitch managed to say in between sobs.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"No, I did, I hurt him so much."  
  
"It'll be okay. You go take the day off and rest, okay?" Mitch just nodded. They both went out of the room. Mitch hung her head as she walked suddenly she bumped into a body. The person lifted her chin, she saw Nick and looked down. Nick frowned as he saw the tears on her face.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Nick asked softly.  
  
"Because you hate me."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"But I hurt you."  
  
"Mitch, why can't I love you?" Nick asked.  
  
"Because I always lose the one I love." Mitch whispered.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Nick whispered before he kissed her softly. Nick led her out of the lab and drove her home. He slipped off his shoes and lay down on her bed, Mitch pulled off her boots and lay down beside him. He pulled the comforter over her and kissed her forehead, she kissed him softly before she lay her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you." Nick whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Michelle whispered back.  
  
Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around her and started to sing.  
  
So many times  
  
I thought I held it in my hands  
  
But just like grains of sand  
  
Love slips through my fingers  
  
So many nights  
  
I ask the Lord above  
  
"Please, make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers"  
  
Something keeps telling me  
  
That you could be my answered prayer  
  
You must be heaven sent  
  
I swear ... 'cause  
  
CHORUS  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me  
  
'Cause baby, I can't believe  
  
That something like you could happen to me, yeah  
  
Something like you ...  
  
Girl, in your eyes  
  
I feel your fire burn  
  
All your secrets I will learn  
  
Even if it takes forever  
  
With you by my side  
  
I can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
  
As long as we're together  
  
My heart is telling me  
  
That you could be my meant-to-be  
  
I know it more each time we touch ... 'cause  
  
CHORUS - Repeat  
  
Something magical (Something magical)  
  
Something spiritual (Something spiritual)  
  
Something strong between the two of us alone, yeah  
  
Something physical  
  
Something undenieable (Something undenieable)  
  
You feel like anything that I've ever known ... 'cause  
  
CHORUS - Repeat  
  
Author's Note: That is such a sweet chapter! I love *NSYNC! They'll be back together again because they rock! Hope u guys liked this chapter! 


	8. Caught in the act

Author's Note: Thanks to all the oh so wonderful reviewers! You guys are great! I'm sorry if it took me so long to update because school just started. The name of the song is "Something like you" by *NSYNC!  
  
Nick's POV  
  
I woke up ahead of Mitch to see her peacefully sleeping. God she looks beautiful when she's asleep, so innocent. I kissed her softly causing her eyes to flutter open.  
  
"Hey." She whispered as she smiled softly.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" I asked as she sat up.  
  
"Better then ever." She replied as she stood up.  
  
"Where are you goin?" I asked with a pout putting on my puppy dog face.  
  
"Damn you Stokes, you know I can't stand that face." She said with that adorable pout of hers.  
  
"Come here you." I said with a smirk. She walked back towards me and sat down on my lap. We started kissing when my beeper rang.  
  
"Shit, I'll kill Warrick." I mumbled, soon Mitch's beeper rang too.  
  
"Great, we better get to work." Mitch said as she stood up and walked out of the room. I slipped on my shoes and stood up.  
  
"See you in work." I said before I kissed her.  
  
"Drive safely, k?" she said.  
  
"Yah." I said before I left.  
  
End of Nick's POV  
  
Mitch entered the break room half an hour later. She gave Nick a secret smile and sat down.  
  
Five months later.  
  
Catherine and Grissom were having dinner.  
  
"Cath, I'm glad that we were allowed to keep on dating." Grissom said.  
  
"Yah, but they said if theirs one more relationship between any one else in the night shift they'd have us suspended." Cath said sadly. Grissom nodded in agreement.  
  
"Is it okay if we stop by Mitch's house? I have to drop off a few of her things." Cath said.  
  
"Yah sure." Grissom said, then they walked out of the restaurant and headed towards Mitch's house.  
  
They went out of the car and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Why isn't she answering the door? She's home because the light in her room is open." Grissom said.  
  
"Don't worry, I know where she keeps the spare key." Catherine said as she pulled a key from a tiny trap door on the floor, hidden underneath the mat. She opened the door and grinned at Grissom, Grissom followed Catherine up the stairs forgetting to close the door.  
  
Catherine opened the door and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Author's Note: MWAHAHA! I could just leave you hanging right now! But since I haven't updated in a long time I'll spare you guys and continue it. But I'm not promising that I won't end the chapter with a cliff hanger, *grins evilly and smirks* On to the story!"  
  
Mitch was kissing with a guy with spiked platinum blond hair and bluish grey eyes. He had her pinned against the wall. Before Catherine and Grissom say anything they heard someone coming up the stairs.  
  
"Mitch! Why is you door o-" Nick stopped as he saw the scene in front of him.  
  
Author's Note: I'm just evil! Hahaha! It's soo fun leaving you guys hanging! Hahaha! Like I said! I never promised that I wouldn't end this chapter in a cliff hanger! This is a much better way to leave you guys hanging! *smirks at the shocked faces of readers* *suddenly ducks as someone throws a tomato* You can't stop me! Nyah nyah nyah nyah hyah! Haha! Don't worry I might update soon enough! Hehehe! If I want to! Bye you guys! *runs away screaming as a mob chases her throwing tomatoes.* 


	9. I was really born evil! Hahahahahaha!

Author's Note: Hahaha! I already finished Chapter 9 but this ain't it! Hahaha! I'm so sososososos evil! I'm pure evil! MWAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just love my oh so evil laugh? Haha! I'm just kidding. Anyways as you know I'm donewith the real chapter 9 but I want to keep you guys in suspense so I won't post it yet! Haha! This is so fun keeping you guys hanging! *smirks evilly* ah!!!!!!! Please don't kill me!*runs away as a mob chases her carrying torches*. 


	10. Don't say you love someone when you don'...

Nick growled as he clenched his fists by his side. Mitch and the guy finally noticed them and stopped kissing. A goofy smile crossed Mitch's face as she headed towards Nick, she stumbled as she walked.  
  
"Hey Nicky, why you so glum." She said her words slurred. She passed out before he could reply. The other guy nodded at Nick briefly before he walked out of the house. Nick lay Mitch on her bed.  
  
"She's drunk." Catherine said disapprovingly. After a while Mitch sat up as she groaned.  
  
"Nick? Oh god." Mitch whispered as she recalled what just happened. Nick stood up anger and pain blazing in his eyes.  
  
"Nick, wait! Please can explain!" Mitch pleaded as she stood up, stumbling slightly from her headache.  
  
"WHAT! That you got drunk and made out with a guy you just met?!" Nick roared.  
  
"It's not like that! I swear!" Mitch screamed as tears fell down her face.  
  
"Then what is it!"  
  
"Look! I was in the club to meet him because-"  
  
"So you were cheating on me!"  
  
"NO! Let me finish! Please!"  
  
"There is nothing to explain! You cheated on me, that's all there is to it!" You lied to me! You told me you loved me! Was that all a lie? Was the five months of our relation ship a lie?! You said you lost every man you ever loved, well know I know why." Nick snarled.  
  
"Please Nick! Let me explain!" Mitch pleaded.  
  
"There's nothing to explain. Never say things you don't mean, because  
even the shortest phrases can mean so much to person. Never say you  
love someone when you don't mean it." Nick whispered before he stormed  
out of the room. Mitch collapsed on the floor crying. Catherine rushed  
to her side but Mitch pushed her away.  
  
"Go, just go." Mitch said in between sobs. Grissom and Catherine left Mitch crying all alone in the dark.  
  
Author's Note: OMG! That was such and emotional chapter for me! Well hope you guys liked it! Review please! Sorry if this chapie is sooooooo short! 


	11. Never Again

Author's Note: OMG! I can't believe that I have 50 reviews! I never thought I would get that much! Thanks so much you guys! You guys are the bomb! Keep on reviewing!  
  
Warrick and Sarah were sitting together on a picnic blanket by the bay with the waves washing over their feet. Warrick had one arm around Sarah while Sarah rested her head on Warrick's shoulder.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Warrick asked softly.  
  
"Yes, a lot." Sarah said with a smile.  
  
"Look! A shooting star!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Make a wish." Warrick said.  
  
"I wish that we'll be together forever." Sarah whispered before their lips met.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mitch packed as she sobbed silently. She had just called the crime lab in Miami and they had accepted her back, she was leaving tomorrow on the first afternoon flight. She was placing her jewelry box in when it slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground. It opened as its contents fell out. She placed each of them back in but stopped as she picked up a gold bracelet. It had her name engraved in the front and in the back it read, 'with love, Nick'. She sobbed even harder as she held it close to her heart.  
  
Nick slammed the door of his room as he leaned on the wall he turned on the radio to hear the song of Justin Timberlake.  
  
*Would have given up my life for you  
  
Guess it's true what they say about love  
  
It's blind  
  
Girl, you lied straight to my face  
  
Looking in my eyes  
  
And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life  
  
And all you had to do  
  
Was apologize*  
  
A tear fell down the corner of his eye and down his cheek.  
  
*You didn't say you're sorry  
  
I don't understand  
  
You don't care that you hurt me  
  
And now I'm half the man  
  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
  
You didn't love me enough  
  
My heart may never mend  
  
And you'll never get to love me, again*  
  
He slid down the wall and fell to the ground sobbing as rain poured  
outside.  
  
* No, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Sadness has me at the end of the line  
  
Helpless watched you break this heart of mine  
  
And loneliness only wants you back here with me  
  
Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me  
  
And all you had to do  
  
Was apologize, and mean it*  
  
'Why God?! Why are you doing this to me?! What did I do to deserve  
this!' Nick thought as he cried his heart out.  
  
*But you didn't say you're sorry  
  
I don't understand  
  
You don't care that you hurt me  
  
And now I'm half the man  
  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
  
You didn't love me enough  
  
My heart may never mend  
  
And you'll never get to love me*  
  
"I thought you loved me, Michelle." Nick whispered as a lone tear slid down his face tracing the path of his other tears.  
  
*It's like hell I could go back in time  
  
Maybe then I could see how  
  
Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try  
  
But it's too late, it's over now*  
  
"I love you, Michelle." Nick whispered one more time before he buried his face in his hands his back heaving with every sob.  
  
*You didn't say you're sorry  
  
I don't understand  
  
You don't care that you hurt me  
  
And now I'm half the man  
  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
  
You didn't love me enough  
  
My heart may never mend  
  
And you'll never get to love me  
  
Again  
  
Again, yeah, yeah  
  
Again, again, again, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Never get to love me*  
  
Author's Note: OMG! This chap was really emotional for me. The song is owned by Justin Timberlake, it's called Never Again and it's one of me fave songs! I hope you guys liked the song as much as I did! I know it doesn't really relate but it just seemed to fit the mode! Okay? Great! Please Review! 


	12. That's when i'll stop loving you

Nick was sitting in the break room when the guy who was kissing with Michelle yesterday entered the room.  
  
"What do you want?" Nick asked coldly.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Mitch." He said before he sat down beside Nick.  
  
Mitch watched as her bags were loaded into the plane as she waited in line. Soon it was her turn to board the plane. Michelle sat on her place as she watched the other people board the plane.  
  
Nick ran towards Mitch's gate as fast as he could. He reached the gate gasping for breath.  
  
"Sir, may I have your ticket?" the lady asked.  
  
"I don't have one! But please! You have to stop the plane! Please!" Nick pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that." The lady said.  
  
"You don't understand! You have to let me on!" Nick shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it's too late." The lady said. Nick looked out the glass window to see the plane fly of the run way.  
  
"NO!" Nick shouted as he watched the plane disappear in the horizon.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Nick whispered as a tear fell down his face.  
  
~When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever, yeah yeah  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
I'm sure you've heard these words before  
  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
  
You're afraid it all might end  
  
And a broken heart is scared of breakin' again  
  
But you've gotta believe me  
  
I'm never leavin'  
  
You'll never cry long as I am there  
  
And I will always be there  
  
You will never be without love~  
  
Mitch looked out the window as a tear fell down her face. She wiped it away and closed her eyes wanting all the pain to leave.  
  
~When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
When lies become the truth  
  
Oh you know then, baby  
  
That's when I'll stop loving  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you, yeah~  
  
Nick drove away from the airport and stopped by the bay. He  
pulled over and sat down dipping his feet in the water as he watched  
the sun set.  
  
~Long as sunlight lights the sky  
  
The light of love will be  
  
Found in these eyes of mine  
  
And I will shine that light for you  
  
You're the only one  
  
I'll ever give this heart to  
  
What I'm trying to say is  
  
Nothing will change this  
  
There'll be no time you won't find me there  
  
'Cause I will always be there  
  
You will always have all my love  
  
When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
When lies become the truth  
  
Well you know then, baby  
  
That's when I'll stop loving  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you~  
  
Michelle closed her eyes as she felt the turbulence.  
  
"The pilot is experiencing some difficulties, please remain calm and fasten your seat belts." The stewardess said. Michelle gripped the arm chair as people started to panic.  
  
~When this world doesn't turn anymore  
  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
  
'Till then I'm gonna be by your side  
  
I'm gonna be loving you forever  
  
Every day of my life .. baby  
  
Oh, yeah yeah  
  
Well you know then baby  
  
That's when I'll stop loving  
  
That's when I'll stop loving  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you~  
  
Everyone started to scream as the plan nose dived towards the ocean. Michelle started praying frantically. The nose of the plan submerged in the water.  
  
"I love you Nick." Michelle whispered before she was pulled underneath the cold water.  
  
~When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
When lies become the truth  
  
Well you know then, baby  
  
That's when I'll stop loving  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
When lies become the truth  
  
Well you know then, baby  
  
That's when I'll stop loving  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
That's when I stop baby  
  
I'll stop babe  
  
Lovin' you~  
  
Author's Note: OMG! I can't believe I ended this chapter in such a sad way! But I had to end it some way! This story ain't finished yet! 


	13. I'm sosososo sorry but this isn't a chap...

Author's Note: You guys I am sosososooo sorry if I haven't updated in forever. Sadly this isn't a chapter. Please don't kill me because I'm really busy right now. I'm taking voice, PEPS and piano plus I have soooooo much long tests right now(we just had an Algebra long test okay!). Plus a play which I have to make a script for. A TWENTY minute play by the way that is CHINESE. Wish me luck you guys I've got Geography, Filipino and Science Long Test next week and I'm goin to DIE. I'm really, really sorry and I'll try to update as soon! And I mean as SOON as possible! Hope you guys can forgive me for this.  
  
~You're really sorry and busy writer,  
Cris 


	14. Cliff hangie!

Five months later.  
  
Nick was sitting in the break room reading when Catherine entered the room.  
  
"Hey Nick." Catherine greeted.  
  
"Hey Cath." Nick greeted as he put down the paper.  
  
"I think she's alive." Catherine said bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nick asked.  
  
"I saw this." Catherine as she handed Nick a magazine. He looked at the front to see a very familiar face looking at him with those piercing blue eyes.  
  
"It can't be." Nick said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Why can't you believe me Nick? What is so hard in believing that Mitch is still alive?" Catherine asked hurt apparent in her voice.  
  
"LOOK! I don't want any part of this! I lost the only person I would ever love five months ago. So stop shoving this nonsense in my face because no matter how much you and I want her back it will never ever happen! She's gone!" Nick hissed before he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room.  
  
~The beautiful days are long gone  
  
I can't seem to breathe  
  
It feels like it hasn't been that long  
  
Since you walked away from me  
  
Now I can try to act real strong  
  
But you and I both know I still think of you that way  
  
You should know.that~  
  
Nick walked out of the lab and jumped into his Tahoe. He buried his face in his hands wishing that Mitch was beside him right now.  
  
~The beautiful lights the star filled nights  
  
They don't mean a thing  
  
Cause you were my star and so it don't seem right  
  
Without you here with me  
  
Now I can try to act real strong  
  
But you and I both know its hard for me to say  
  
You were my soul.~  
  
"Get a grip on yourself Nick, she's gone and there's nothing you can do about it." He told himself as he turned on the engine.  
  
~Now I could say that I don't love you no more  
  
And I could say that I've closed the door for our love  
  
And I can tell you I feel It's time for us to go our separate ways  
  
But baby I just wouldn't be the same  
  
Cause girl your love is still on my brain  
  
Now when your in love it takes time to heal  
  
When someone's broken your heart and changes how you feel  
  
Girl I thought that you'd never do me that way  
  
But even after all I still think of you that way~  
  
Nick drove towards his house and was surprised to see the door open.  
  
~Now I could say that I don't love you no more  
  
And I could say that I've closed the door for our love  
  
And I can tell you I feel It's time for us to go our separate ways  
  
But baby I just wouldn't be the same  
  
Cause girl your love is still on my brain  
  
Now love is a game that we both like to play  
  
But will I win or lose if I go or if I stay  
  
Even though I try to hide my broken heart inside  
  
Girl you know me inside out and I can't get you off my mind  
  
Now I could say that I don't love you no more  
  
And I could say that I've closed the door for our love  
  
And I can tell you I feel It's time for us to go our separate ways  
  
But baby I just wouldn't the same  
  
Cause girl your love is still on my brain~  
  
He put down the keys to his Tahoe on the desk and shut his door behind him.  
  
"Who's there?" Nick asked as his hand tightened around the gun on his waist. The gun he had never used since Mitch entered his life. He heard a noise in his room and slowly crept up the stair and towards his room. He stopped by the doorway of his room and after taking a deep breathe he entered the room. He gasped in surprise at what he saw before him.  
  
Author's Note: OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Cliff hangie! I'm so evil! Yipee! Please review because it really really means soooooooo much too me. If you don't than no Chapter 15 for all you people! Just kidding! I couldn't help it. I'm just evil. *smirk*smirk* But I'm beggin you guys to read my other stories like Deep "Dark secrets behind a pretty face," which by the way I haven't updated in like forever! But trust me it ain't that bad! Even my HP fics! My Buffy one isn't very good so I'm gonna take it out, okay enough rambling, Just please review! But if you review my other stories too I swear I'll dedicate a whole chapter to all the wonderful people who reviewed! Okay! Please review! Ahhhhhh!!! Help! *runs away as a group of people holding water guns run after her. After a while suddenly stops running* Wait a minute? Why am I running away? I love water! *pulls out a huge water gun* Let the games begin! 


	15. Oh! I updated Sowey if it took so long!

Author's Note: I'm so soweyyyy if I haven't updated in such a really long time. Thank you! And I mean thank you to all the great and I mean GREAT reviewers and readers! You guys mean so much to me. Thanks to my ever so GREAT reviewers!  
  
Marie: Thanks for the flame.  
  
Annie Luna: Of course I'm paring all of them up! I know, isn't it just ironic that she's from Miami?  
  
Tace: Thanks so much for NOT chasing me with a torch! Ouch I think one of them burned me.  
  
Corporal Cupcake: Thanks for the really great support! You rock gurl!  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi: Thanks a million! You've always reviewed my stories! Love yah forever!  
  
Jaded unmotivated darkflame: Hey! Love the name! I agree with you Nick can't be sad, he MUST have the gurl! Maybe not in this story! Jk!  
  
Missy Jane: You're just GREAT! Keep on reviewing, k?  
  
Lilybell80538: Thank you! She just called me EVIL! Lovin your reviews! Glad I keep you on the edge of your seat, too bad you haven't fallen off! JK!  
  
Pyroangel32: Oh! Love cha forever! You have reviewed so much of my stories! Thanks so much for all the GREAT reviews.  
  
If I didn't mention your name than I am supper dupper sorry. K? Please don't kill me for that! On to the story!  
  
"No, it can't be." Nick whispered as he stared in shock at the person in front of him. The person flung himself/herself towards him and hugged him.  
  
"Your dead, this isn't true." Nick whispered as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm here Nick, I'm alive." Mitch as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me like that, ever again." Nick whispered as he stroked her face lovingly.  
  
"I promise." Mitch whispered before Nick's lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Michelle, I love you." Nick whispered as they kissed.  
  
Catherine, Sara and Warrick entered Nick's house to give him his things which he left behind. They climbed up the stars and towards Nick's room. They knocked on his door at first but hearing no reply they carefully entered the room.  
  
"Oh my God." Sara whispered as she saw the two figures on the bed. Nick and Mitch were lying underneath the covers beside each other. Nick had one arm around Mitch's waist while Mitch's hand rested on his muscular chest. Nick yawned and kissed Mitch's forehead softly before he sat up. That's when he noticed Catherine, Sara and Warrick staring at his bare chest.  
  
"Crap! What the hell are you doing here?" Nick hissed as looked at them in suspiciously.  
  
"You left your stuff at work." Sara said sheepishly as she held up a thick envelope.  
  
"Oh." Nick replied.  
  
"Is that Michelle?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Yah." Nick said.  
  
"You, you had, you slept with each other?" Catherine asked uneasily.  
  
"Well, yah." Nick said.  
  
"I mean NO! We haven't well, we haven't." Nick said a he turned red. He got out of the bed for them to see that he was wearing blue boxers.  
  
"Oh, okay. Got it." Sara said.  
  
"Look Cath, you've got nothing to worry about, Mitch has the thing about not doing it until she's married." Nick said.  
  
"That's right, I won't." Mitch said as she sat up and yawned. She got out of bed and they saw that she was wearing a baby blue tube top and denim shorts.  
  
"Mitch!" Sara squealed as they hugged.  
  
"Missed you Mitch." Warrick said as he hugged her.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay." Catherine said as she hugged Mitch.  
  
"I missed you guys too." Mitch said as she smiled at all of them.  
  
"So how did you get out of the plane?" Sara asked.  
  
"Well, I was beside the safety hatch so I yanked it open and swam to the top, I was stranded in an island for a while but they found me eventually and so I ended up here, back in good old Las Vegas." Mitch said as Nick wrapped and arm around her waist.  
  
"So how did your face end up in the front of this magazine." Warrick asked as he held up the magazine Catherine had showed Nick earlier.  
  
"I don't know, this modeling agent just came up to me when I was walking through the mall in LA and asked me if I was interested in modeling, well I said yes so that's how my face ended up there." Mitch said with shrug.  
  
"Oh, well we'll leave you two alone? Okay?" Sara said.  
  
"Yah sure." Nick replied. They exchanged their good byes and left the room.  
  
"Ops! I forgot to give his stuff!" Sara said as they were about to enter the car.  
  
"I'll go back and give it." Catherine offered.  
  
"Thanks." Sara said as she handed her the envelope.  
  
"No prob." Cath said before she headed towards Nick's room. She entered the room to see Nick and Mitch snogging on the bed, she raised an eyebrow before she left Nick's stuff by the door and left.  
  
Author's Note: Oh! They're in love! Hehehehe! Should they get married or not? Maybe I should kill Nick! Hell no! I'll kill all of them! Just kidding! Hope you guys liked this chappie! 


	16. Will you marry me? hehe i finallyupdated...

Author's Note: Sorry if took me forever to update! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
A few months later...  
  
Nick and Michelle were sitting in Nick's dinning room when suddenly Nick knelt down before Michelle and pulled out a ring case from his pocket and opened it revealing a diamond ring.  
  
"Michelle, will you marry me?" Nick asked softly. Michelle covered her mouth in surprise as she looked at the beautiful ring in front of her.  
  
"Yes." Michelle whispered. Nick slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her as their fingers intertwined.  
  
The next day Michelle got up and took a shower before heading towards the lab.  
  
"Hey Mitch." Greg said as she passed him.  
  
"Hey Greg." Mitch replied as she flashed him a smile just before she entered the break room. She sat down in front of Catherine and drank her coffee slowly.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Is that an ENGAGEMENT ring?!" Sara and Catherine screamed catching the attention of Warrick and Grissom.  
  
"Yes." Mitch said as she blushed furiously.  
  
"OMG! Nick PROPOSED!" Sara squealed.  
  
"I know." Mitch said with a smile just as Nick entered the room.  
  
"Congrats man." Warrick said.  
  
"Thanks." Nick said with a grin as he sat beside Mitch and held her hand.  
  
"Alright we've got a major case right now." Grissom said as soon as their shift started. He dropped folders in front of each of them.  
  
"We've got a new rapist on the loose. He was charged with murder and sexual harassment but was never proved guilty. The name of our guy is Jake Bishop. Yesterday they found the body of 26 year old female dead in her apartment, he's fingerprints were all over her and she was raped." Grissom finished as everyone got to work.  
  
After the shift was over Mitch headed towards the locker room. She held her head as she leaned on the lockers for support, everything started to turn as her vision blurred.  
  
Catherine and Warrick headed towards the locker room chatting when Catherine spotted Mitch's limp body on the floor.  
  
"Mitch!" Catherine called out worriedly as she rushed towards Michelle's body. Warrick rushed towards them just as Mitch groaned. Mitch's eyes fluttered open just before Warrick and Catherine helped her sit up slowly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Catherine asked worriedly.  
  
"Yah, it's just the weather." Michelle said weakly as she held her throbbing forehead.  
  
"We should take you to the doctor." Warrick said.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just please don't tell Nick about this." Mitch pleaded.  
  
"Mitch, he's your fiancé , he has the right to know." Catherine said.  
  
"I will tell him it's just that I think I'm close to finding Bishop's hide out and if Nick knows he'll want me out of the case." Michelle said softly. Catherine sighed.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell him." Catherine said.  
  
"Warrick?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Same." Warrick said with a sigh.  
  
"Thanks." Mitch said as she stood up. A figure slipped away from the shadows satisfied at what she/he had just learned.  
  
Author's Note: Like it? I hope you do! Please review you guys! 


	17. God damn it he's got Mitch!

Author's note: Please REVIEW!  
  
Mitch entered her house and threw her keys on the table. She groaned as she sat down on the couch. She was about to go up when suddenly a piece of cloth was clamped over her nose, she tried not to breathe in the chemical as she tried to escape from the man's grip. He was too strong for her and soon she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Catherine entered the break room to see an envelope on the table. She tore it open and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Cath, what's wrong?" Nick asked her, as he, Warrick and Sara saw her sink into a chair and bury her face in her hands. Catherine pushed the envelope towards them just as Grissom entered the break room. Nick slid out the contents which were three pictures. The first picture showed Michelle crying as Jake Bishop pinned her hands to the wall while kissing her neck. The second picture showed Michelle screaming as Jake hit her and the last picture showed Michelle crying as she clutched the bed sheet closer to her bare body. Nick collapsed onto the chair beside Catherine as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Oh God." Sara whispered as she saw the pictures. Warrick said nothing as he handed them to Grissom.  
  
"That bastard has Mitch. Damn it!" Nick roared as he slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"He wants us to stop solving this case." Grissom said wearily.  
  
"I'm going." Nick hissed before he stormed out of the lab.  
  
"Warrick make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Grissom said with a sigh. Warrick nodded and left as well.  
  
"Come on Cath, I'll bring you home." Grissom said gently as he led Catherine out of the lab.  
  
Tears silently fell down Mitch's face as she held the bed sheet closely to her sore body. She had lost the one thing that she had saved for Nick to that sick bastard and it hurt like hell. She had lost her virginity to a rapist and nothing else could compare to that.  
  
Michelle heard the door open and she stiffened as the footsteps grew closer.  
  
"You really are beautiful, do you know that?" Jake asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"What did I do to you?" Mitch hissed as she held back her tears. Jake slid off his shoes and placed his legs on the bed.  
  
"Nothing, but I've always been attracted to you." Jake said before he kissed her forcefully. Mitch tried to push him off but the drug that he had injected into her had weakened her.  
  
'Oh God, Nick, save me.'  
  
Author's Note: I hope that you like this chap! R/R!  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi- I know I FINALLY updated! Okay, now you know who would want to hurt Mitch because she's : a.)Nick's fiancé, b.)Catherine's younger sister, c.) Sara's best friend, d.)Grissom's soon to be sister- in- law (smirks) hehe that's a spoiler!  
  
So you see she easily became the target and since she was the weakest among all the girls who else better to kidnap? 


	18. Mitch, it's me Cath

Author's Note: Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! I swear u guys are great! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
"Nick! We know where he is!" Catherine shouted as she grabber her jacket and the keys to the Tahoe.  
  
"I'm driving!" Nick said as he got the keys from her.  
  
"You got it." Catherine said as she followed him out of the lab.  
  
Michelle clutched the bed sheet closer to her as she heard the door open. Light flooded into the room as she stiffened. She closed her eyes not wishing that Jake would leave her alone.  
  
Nick opened the door with Cath beside him, Brass and officers behind them. He gasped at the sight in front of him. Mitch's blouse was on the floor torn with her other garments. He ran towards the bed and noticed Michelle stiffen.  
  
"Oh God, Mitch." Nick whispered as he saw the state she was in.  
  
"No, please." Mitch whimpered as she started to cry. Nick backed up while Catherine took his place.  
  
"Mitch honey, it's me Cath." Catherine said gently.  
  
"Cath?" Mitch whispered as she looked up.  
  
"Oh God, it was so horrible." Mitch cried as more tears ran down her face.  
  
"Mitch?" Nick whispered as he knelt in front of her. Mitch just cried as Nick covered her with his jacket and lifted her in his arms. He carried her out of the room as she buried her face in his chest not wanting to see anyone, not to face the embarrassment.... ever.  
  
Author's Note: I'm SOOO sorry if this is SUCH short chapter! But please review! 


	19. You have no idea how much like you

Author's Note: Kady Rilla Wholi - You are right. I seemed to have just let them find her. Hehehe, sorry anyways they were able to find her because he's neighbor told them that he heard screaming coming from a certain house and they found out that, that house was rented by a man fitting the description of Jake Bishop perfectly. So there you have it. Okay onto the story! Hehehe.  
  
Nick was sitting in the waiting room with Catherine, Warrick, Grissom and Greg when Doctor Watson walked towards them. Nick looked up as she stopped in front of them.  
  
" Catherine, I'm afraid that only you are allowed to come with me." He said.  
  
"I'm her fiancé! Can't I see her?!" Nick asked as he stood up.  
  
"Alright, the both of you come with me." Doc. Watson said before he led them into his familiar office.  
  
"Take a seat." he said before Nick and Catherine sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Nick asked worriedly.  
  
"Right now she's in the ICU, but she'll be fine, physically, but she'll need a therapist to help her over come her experience. We took a test and she was, sexually assaulted repeatedly but luckily she's not pregnant. She also had some drugs injected into her system but we were able to pump it out of her stomach, but over all she'll be fine." Doc. Watson said.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Catherine asked as she noticed the uneasy look on his face.  
  
"Yes, there is one more thing but your sister didn't allow me to tell you. I'm afraid she'll have to tell you that on her own. Anyways if you want you can see her." Doc. Watson said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay." Catherine answered. She and Nick followed Jessica into Mitch's room in the ICU.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." he said seeing that Mitch was awake before he left. Mitch looked away as Nick and Catherine sat down beside her bed.  
  
"Hey how are you feeling?" Catherine asked gently. Mitch just shrugged.  
  
Nick didn't say anything first as he took in her pale and bruised figure. Mitch burst into tears and fell into Catherine's waiting arms. Catherine stroked Michelle's back as she whispered comforting words in her ear. After a while Michelle calmed down and stopped crying.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Catherine said and with a quick hug and kiss she left. Nick took her place.  
  
"Mitch, I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I let that bastard hurt you." Nick whispered as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault." Mitch whispered as she tried to smile.  
  
"It is! I love you so much Mitch and when you get hurt I just want to die." Nick said as a tear escaped his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Nick, more than you'll ever imagine." Mitch whispered back as she wiped the tear away.  
  
"You better rest." Nick whispered before he stood up.  
  
"Okay, I love you." Mitch whispered before Nick left.  
  
Author's Note: *sniff* Okay, that was quite a sad chapter. Okay hoped you guys LOVED this chapter! Review soon! 


	20. “Damn, call 911, she needs an ambulance…...

A week later.  
  
Michelle entered the lab wearing denim jeans, black stiletto boots and a blue three fourths shirt as she looked down not wanting to see anyone. She entered the break room and sat down beside Catherine and closed her eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Sara asked worriedly.  
  
"Yah I'm fine." Mitch replied trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her back.  
  
"We've got a homicide, apparently a teenage girl of sixteen was found shot in the park. Nick and Catherine you have this case. Sara and Warrick you'll be handling the other homicide with me. Mitch, I'm afraid you'll be doing lab work this time." Grissom said.  
  
"Okay." Mitch said her eyes still closed.  
  
"Good, Mitch since your specialty is guns you'll be doing the lab work for Nick and Catherine's case." Grissom said.  
  
"Um, sure, I'll be with Greg." Mitch said as she grabbed her lab coat and put it one before leaving the break room.  
  
A few hours later Nick and Catherine walked towards Mitch with the evidence.  
  
"Mitch we need you to process this bullet." Nick started.  
  
"And see if it came from this gun." Catherine finished as she handed Mitch two plastic bags.  
  
"Sure." Mitch said. She put the evidence on the desk and turned around to face them. She didn't notice the wet floor and slipped causing her to slam back on the edge of the table. She fell to the ground from the intense pain forcing her tears back in.  
  
"Mitch!" Catherine exclaimed as she dropped to her knees just in time to see tears pouring from Mitch's eyes.  
  
Nick knelt down beside Mitch and held her hand as Mitch let out sobs.  
  
"Dman! Greg! Call Doc. Watson and tell him to come here!" Catherine shouted as Mitch cried harder.  
  
Ten minutes later Doctor Watson rushed towards them holding his medicine bag in one hand. He pushed through the crowd that had gathered around Mitch, Catherine and Nick.  
  
"Alright Mitch, let's try to get you up, okay?" Doc. Watson said. He tried to help her up but ended up receiving a cry of pain from Mitch.  
  
"Damn, call 911, she needs an ambulance."  
  
Author's Note: Mwahaha! I am SO evil! Hehe, you guys BETTER review or I'll leave you guys hanging! Mwahaha! Hope you guys liked this chapter! 


	21. She hid it from you Nick, she didn’t wan...

Catherine, Nick, Grissom, Greg, Sara and Warrick once again were seated in the now familiar waiting room. Doc. Watson walked towards them with an envelope in one hand.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Sara asked worriedly.  
  
"I guess she hasn't told you about her condition yet." Doc. Watson said with a sigh.  
  
"No, she hasn't, will you tell us already?" Nick asked impatiently.  
  
"All of you come with me." Doc. Watson replied before he led them to his office. He shut the door behind them and sat down in front of them.  
  
"When I first met Mitch I noticed her wince in pain not because of her headache or scars but because of her back. I had her take and X-ray and apparently. Well have you heard of Levi scoliosis?" Doc. Watson asked.  
  
"Yes." Grissom replied.  
  
"Well that's what she has, it's pretty bad and she might need operation if she doesn't take therapy." Doc. Watson said.  
  
"What, you've hid this from us this whole time and Mitch could have to undergo an operation?!" Nick shouted in outrage as he stood up.  
  
"No, she hid it from you Nick, she didn't want you to know, she didn't want any of you to know." Doc. Watson said before he walked out of his office.  
  
"Damn it!" Nick cursed as he kicked the chair causing it to fall to the ground.  
  
"Nick! Get a grip on yourself, you have to calm down!" Catherine shouted.  
  
"Calm down?! Do you think I can calm down after finding out that my fiancé has been keeping something this big from me?!" Nick shouted.  
  
"If I remember properly Nick, you're keeping something from her which is big as well!" Catherine roared.  
  
"Do NOT bring that matter into this Catherine!" Nick shouted.  
  
"I have every right to and you know that! It's time to face your fears and tell her the truth! Do you think you can hide this from her forever?! Well if you think you can than DON'T marry her!" Catherine shouted furiously before she stormed out of the office.  
  
"Screw this, I'm going home." Nick spat before he stormed out of the office as well.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nick asked Mitch as he entered her room in the hospital holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand.  
  
"A bit sore but I'll be okay." Mitch said with a small smile.  
  
"Good." Nick said as he sat down beside her and put down the flowers on the table.  
  
"Did Doc. Watson tell you?" Mitch asked softly.  
  
"Yes, he told us. I just don't understand why you didn't want us to know." Nick said sadly.  
  
"I, I was scared, about everything and I didn't want to accept the fact that I had, a problem, with my back, and I just didn't want it to become real and be pitted. But no, that bastard has to go, and, take away something from me and I'm already being pitted for it. I don't want any ones pity and sympathy, don't you understand why?!" Mitch said as she held her tears in.  
  
"Of course I understand, I know how it feels like." Nick said quietly.  
  
"How would you know?" Mitch asked softly.  
  
"I was nine years old and my parents got a last minute baby sitter, she was a college student. She said we would play a game, and, her game, was, was, raping me." Nick growled as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Oh God." Mitch whispered in horror.  
  
"She stayed as my baby sitter till I was 12 and everyday for 4 years I was raped by a monster with no mercy, for 4 years Mitch, can you believe how that felt?" Nick said softly as tears filled his eyes. "Cath knew, and I hated the sympathy in her eyes when she found out, I don't want sympathy as much as you don't want it." 


	22. It's not like I'll be gone forever

A week later.  
  
"Grissom, may I talk to you." Mitch asked as she entered his office closing his door behind her.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Grissom asked as he looked up.  
  
"My, therapist suggested that I change my working environment, and I agreed with her. I, I called Miami last night and they're, still open and they want me back, I, I think it would be best, if I went back, for a while, for a month, or so." Mitch said softly.  
  
"If it's what you need than I'm not going to hold you back Mitch." Grissom said with a sigh.  
  
"Thanks, I won't be at work tomorrow Gil, just don't tell them where I went. I want to leave Las Vegas behind for a while." Mitch said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Memories Grissom, of things no one would want to remember."  
  
"What about Nick and Catherine?"  
  
"Catherine knows."  
  
"And Nick?"  
  
"It's not like I'll be gone forever." Mitch said before she walked out of his office.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know this is a really short chapter! But PLEASE review! 


	23. Anyone you know Mitch?

Miami Airport.  
  
"Mitch! I missed you so much!" Calleigh Duquesne gushed as she hugged Mitch.  
  
"Hey Calleigh! I missed you too!" Mitch replied with a grin.  
  
"So how was Las Vegas?" Calleigh asked as she helped Mitch get her things.  
  
"Great, and guess who's engaged?" Mitch said with a grin once they reached Calleigh's car.  
  
"Oh my God! You're engaged!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Nick Stokes."  
  
"Oh, lucky guy."  
  
"How about you and Horatio?"  
  
"Still madly in love."  
  
"Okay, well I better get use to day shift."  
  
"Yup, if not you'll fall asleep." Calleigh said as they both laughed.  
  
The finally reached the lab and chatted happily as they headed towards Horatio's office.  
  
"Hey Cal." Horatio greeted as they entered the room.  
  
"And who do we have here?" Horatio said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Horatio, don't you remember me?" Mitch said playing along.  
  
"Well you're way prettier than my girl friend yet I can't remember your name." Horatio said with a grin.  
  
"Horatio! Is that all you care about?!" Calleigh shouted as she pretended to be angry.  
  
"Cal, I was just playing." Horatio said desperately as he rushed to her side.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Calleigh screamed as tears pooled in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Cal, you know that I would NEVER fall for your cousin! She'll never be as pretty as you!" Horatio said.  
  
"So I'm an ugly duckling now?!" Mitch screamed as she forced her self to burst into tears. Speedle entered the room and saw Horatio trying to win over both girls.  
  
"Oh man, you are so dead. You got the cousins crying." Speedle said as he saw Mitch wink at him. Mitch burst into a fresh wave of tears as she fell into Speedle's open arms.  
  
"Oh Mitch, its okay." Speedle said.  
  
"Tim, Horatio was so mean to us." Calleigh wailed as she entered his embrace as well.  
  
"Yikes, seems like Horatio made the cousins cry again." Eric said as he entered the room.  
  
"Come on Calleigh don't cry, I can take you out for dinner of you want." Speedle said. Calleigh sniffed.  
  
"Okay, better than my ex- boyfriend." Calleigh said as she wiped away her fake tears.  
  
"WHAT?!" Horatio exclaimed.  
  
"Got you!" Mitch screamed with a laugh.  
  
"I'm not talking to any of you." Horatio said seriously as he walked out of the office.  
  
"Horatio! I was just kidding!" Calleigh shouted as she ran after him.  
  
"Those two will never stop will they?" Mitch said with a small laugh.  
  
"Nope." Speedle said as she shook his head.  
  
"So what's new Mitch?" Eric asked as they walked towards the break room.  
  
"Nothing much." Mitch said as they entered the break room just in time to see Horatio and Calleigh kiss.  
  
"Guess you guys are back together." Mitch said with a laugh.  
  
"Very funny, Mitch." Calleigh said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, breaks over. Anyways we've got a tough case on our hands right now. There's a new rapist on the lose and he's been moving from one state to another. The names Jake Bishop, his last rape was in Las Vegas." Horatio said. Mitch stiffened and backed away from the pictures of Jake that Horatio threw on the table, she stopped by the wall not wanting to believe that he was back.  
  
"Mitch, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, just a bad flash back." Mitch lied as she sat down once more.  
  
"Alright, Calleigh and Mitch you'll work with me on this case." Horatio said as he handed them folders.  
  
"So who was his last victim in Las Vegas?" Speedle asked. Horatio scanned his file and suddenly looked at Mitch.  
  
"A Michelle Willows, anyone you know Mitch?" Horatio asked softly as all eyes turned to her. Mitch stood up and tried the door but it was locked. 


	24. Why the hell didn't you tell me!

Mitch, is it true?" Calleigh asked softly. Mitch looked down and turned around to face them, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I came back here to leave Las Vegas behind, if just for a while. I left so I wouldn't have to remember his face! Do you know that I was the only victim that he kidnapped?! I didn't ask for any of that! And now he's back and he won't leave me alone, he took away my virginity Cal! The thing I saved for my fiancé! He delayed my marriage and Cath's marriage all because of his selfishness!" Mitch spat as she slid down the wall sobbing.  
  
"Oh God Mitch, why didn't you tell me?" Calleigh asked sadly as she knelt down beside Mitch.  
  
"I didn't want to remember it Cal, I can't even kiss Nick with out remembering what he did to me." Mitch whispered as Calleigh wrapped her arms around Mitch.  
  
"Come on, I'll bring you home." Calleigh said as she helped Mitch stand up, she unlocked the door and led her out of the room.  
  
"Damn, poor Mitch." Eric said sympathetically.  
  
"She's engaged?" Speedle asked in shock.  
  
Calleigh and Mitch walked up the stairs of their shared house and entered Mitch's room. Mitch sat down on her four poster bed with a sigh.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Calleigh asked softly as she closed the door behind them. Mitch nodded and Calleigh sat beside her.  
  
"Why did he pick me Cal, why me?" Mitch asked softly as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know Mitch, I don't." Cal replied.  
  
"I seem everywhere, I see him in every corner, I see him when I close my eyes,and he's in my dreams, and in my head, and the memories keep on playing in my mind like a never ending nightmare." Mitch sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, were going to catch him and he'll never harm you again." Calleigh whispered.  
  
"I want Nick." Mitch whispered.  
  
"Okay, I'll call Cath and tell her." Calleigh said.  
  
"Thanks." Mitch said sleepily as her eyes closed. Calleigh kissed Mitch's forehead and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Las Vegas.  
  
"Where's Mitch?" Nick asked as he entered the break room.  
  
"She's on vacation." Catherine replied as she flipped through her magazine.  
  
"WHAT?! Where is she?" Nick asked in rage.  
  
"We don't know, she just said that she needed a break and she left." Sara said. Catherine's cell phone rang.  
  
"Willows." Catherine answered.  
  
"Cath, it's me Calleigh." Calleigh replied.  
  
"Hey Cal." Catherine replied as she left the break room and headed out of the lab.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Calleigh asked in rage.  
  
"Tell you what?" Catherine asked in confusion.  
  
"About the b***ard that raped Mitch! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I would have told you but Mitch didn't want me too! You know how she is, she HATES sympathy! How the hell did you find out?!"  
  
"He's in Miami and Horatio found out because his handling this case."  
  
"Who's working on it?"  
  
"I am and so is Mitch with Horatio."  
  
"WHAT?! You can't let her work on that case!"  
  
"Look, I can't decide that! All I know is that Mitch wants Nick, she needs to be with him. I've talked to Horatio and he said that Nick can help on this case and come to Miami, so can you."  
  
"I'm on it, expect a few visitors Cal, I suppose my old room hasn't been taken out."  
  
"Nope, still the same."  
  
"Alright, tell Mitch that will try to get there as soon as possible." Catherine said before she hung up. 


End file.
